Biotech Research Laboratories, Inc. proposes to provide supportive services in storage, catalog, distribution and record keeping for research reagents. Specifically, Biotech will be prepared to perform the following: 1. Provide a shipping and receiving facility for the distribution of reagents. a. Receive NIH request forms (381-2); b. Ship requested reagent by best available method; c. Receive worldwide shipments. 2. Provide inventory control of reagents. a. Record shipments; b. Provide quarterly report of materials distributed and received, equipment condition, and revenues received; C. Physical inventory of repository annually. 3. Provide storage facilities. a. Provide 3,000 square feet of repository space; b. Provide adequate electrical service; c. Provide emergency generator service; d. Maintain room temperature of 72 + 4; e. Provide central alarm service; f. Provide LN2 with tank. Biotech intends to provide safe, secure, and appropriate temperatured storage space for the NIAID repository and provide timely deliveries of research reagents.